Visions d'un avenir nouveau
by Dodie3481
Summary: Alice va voir naître un désir de maternité après s'être séparée de Jasper. Un nouveau personnage au passé trouble arrive. Alice tombe peu à peu sous le charme mais doit d'abord se remettre des blessures de son tit coeur.
1. Prologue

_**Alors voilà, le truc habituel, rien est à moi, sauf ceux que vous connaissez pas encore, mais que j'espère, vous allez apprécier.**_

**_Le prologue est juste une mise en scène, rien n'a encore commencé, mais j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de savoir l'histoire._**

_**Visions d'un avenir nouveau:**_

C'était midi à la cantine du lycée de Forks. Comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps, Bella rejoignit Edward à leur table habituelle à tous les deux. Ils commençaient à faire plus ample connaissance. Bella savait tout de la condition de vampire d'Edward et de sa famille. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les parents adoptifs de son petit ami, Carlisle, un médecin réputé et sa femme Esmée, aussi tendre que douce. Alice, la sœur d'Edward était très attachée à Bella et l'entrainait souvent dans des virées shopping lassante au yeux de la jeune humaine. Les relations avec le mari d'Alice, Jasper, étaient plutôt neutres, Bella avait l'impression qu'il restait en sa compagnie juste pour suivre Alice. Il avait du mal à rester en contact avec des humains, sa nature reprenait trop vite le dessus et il devait lutter plus que les autres pour ne pas craquer. Le frère d'Edward, Emmet, était vraiment adorable. Sous ses airs bourru, ce n'était qu'un ours tendre qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de rire. Le seul point noir de la famille pour Bella était la compagne d'Emmet, la très belle Rosalie. En effet, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais n'aimait pas Bella, et ne s'en cachait pas.

A la cantine, l'atmosphère était tendue. En effet, les élèves avait appris la venue d'un nouvel élève qui devait arriver le lendemain. Bella était soulagée de ne plus être le centre d'attention de tout son lycée, mais elle ressentait de la peine pour ce nouveau qui était devenu une bête curieuse avant même d'être en ville.

_ « Alors, comment il va être ce nouveau dont tout le monde parle? » demanda Bella.

_ « Je n'en ai aucune idée »

_ « Comment ça? Alice n'a pas eu de visions? Elle en avait eu avant ma propre arrivée pourtant. »

_ « Oui, mais cette fois, c'est différent, tu es destinée à être la personne la plus importante de ma vie, c'est normal que ma famille ai du savoir ton arrivée »

_ « Ho » Bella rougissait comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment de la sorte. « Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans la vie, parce que moi, je ne t'apporte que des ennuis, notamment des tensions avec Rosalie ».

_ « Ne t'en fait pas, elle finira par t'apprécier, je suis sur que c'est déjà le cas, mais elle est bien trop fière pour se l'admettre, et encore moins pour l'admettre devant quiconque».

_ « Je n'en suis pas si sûre, bon, tu viens, on va être en retard à notre cours de science ».

Sur ce, les deux jeunes amoureux débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et se rendirent dans leur salle de cours.

La journée s'acheva rapidement, et Bella rentra chez elle, accompagnée d'Edward, jusqu'à l'arrivée du chef Swan.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, une famille arriva. Un père avec son fils dans leur nouvelle maison. Il avait eu cette maison par un jeu d'héritage assez complexe mais ne s'en plaignait pas, ça faisait un toit pour lui et son fils, et il fallait bien avouer que les temps étaient durs.

Il lui faudrait chercher un travail dès le lendemain pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de son fils et de lui-même. Après avoir déballé les quelques cartons dans lesquels se trouvaient leurs maigres affaires, il décida qu'il était temps de se coucher. Il alla voir son fils dans sa chambre, tout en le regardant dormir, il murmura:

_ « Tu verra Nathan, je suis sur qu'on sera heureux ici, et enfin tranquille, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie, j'espère que tout se passera bien au lycée demain, dors mon ange ».

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop ennuyé, je sais que le prologue est pas top, mais bon, je voulais attendre vos réactions pour voir si ça vaut la peine ou pas lol. Donc, une tite revieuw, ça serai sympa, à bientôt!!_


	2. Première matinée: Ca aurait pu être pire

_Voilà, je poste le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaiera. Il y a beaucoup de faute d'orthographe je pense, mais je n'ai personne pour me relire._

_Si je change certaines chose par rapport au livre, c'est que j'en ai besoin, ou que je ne m'en rappèle pas assez._

* * *

Le lendemain, Bella se leva de bonne humeur, elle était curieuse de voir le nouveau, même si elle savait qu'il devait être très mal à l'aise pour son premier jour.

La veille, elle avait demandé à Charlie des renseignements sur lui et sa famille, en effet, la rumeur disait que de nouveaux habitants allaient débarquer dans la vieille maison des Carter inhabitée depuis des années.

Son père lui avait dit qu'en effet, un Carter allait revenir dans la maison, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

_ « Tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux anciens propriétaires? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai vu personne l'habiter ».

_ « Tu sais Bella, quand tu étais encore bébé, cette maison été déjà habitée par un couple relativement jeune. Il venait de recueillir leur fille qui venait de tomber enceinte, mais dont le père de l'enfant l'avait abandonné. Cet enfant, c'est lui, il s'appelle Lukas si je me souvient bien, mais ça fait 18 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, sa mère est parti juste après sa naissance en l'emmenant. Je suppose qu'il a hérité de la maison et qu'il veut en profiter »

_ « J'espère que c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien, des rumeurs courent sur sa famille au lycée, ils auraient trempé dans des affaires plus ou moins louches, il parait même qu'il y en a en prison.»

_ « Tu voilà devenu bien intolérante, allez, file dont au lycée avant d'être en retard.»

_ « Oui, t'inquiète, à ce soir Papa, je rentre un peu plus tard, comme c'est Vendredi, Alice a insisté pour que je passe un peu de temps au manoir. »

Bella fila rapidement avant que son père n'est le temps de protester. Elle s'engouffra dans sa Chevrolet en direction du lycée.

Au même moment, dans la maison Carter, Lukas finissait de se préparer. Il voulait faire bonne impression, il savait que la majorité des gens avait déjà des à priori sur lui et il ne voulait pas aggraver sa situation.

Il était stressé, et allait finir par être en retard. Enfin, la sonnette retentie. Il ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme.

_ « Bonjour mademoiselle, ravie que vous ayez accepté si vite la nounou. J'avais peur de ne pas en trouver, le temps de faire les papiers pour la garderie. »

_ « Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, j'adore m'occuper des enfants, je m'appelle Samantha. »

_ « Ha oui, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Lukas Carter, et vous devais vous occuper de mon fils, Nathan, il dors encore pour le moment, il a 3 ans, aime dessiner, chanter, danser, rire. Mais ne vous laisser pas attendrir, il sait y faire pour manipuler son monde parfois. Il doit prendre ses médicaments à 14h pile et… »

_ « Ne vous en faite pas Mr Carter, je connais mon métier, et on m'a donné une fiche avec tous les renseignements que vous avez fourni en appelant notre agence, partez tranquille passez une bonne journée et à ce soir. »

_ « Oui, à ce soir, amusez vous bien »

Il parti en vitesse faire un petit bisous à son fils encore plongé dans le royaume des rêves et sortit.

Il enfourcha sa moto et parti à toute allure vers le lycée, il ne voulait pas être en retard, surtout pour son premier jour, il avait temps à prouver. En chemin, il doubla une vieille Chevrolet rouge qui n'avançait pas et arriva finalement à une heure convenable à son nouveau lycée.

Il se gara contre ce qui lui semblait être le bâtiment principal. Il pénétra dans l'établissement et trouva sans problème le secrétariat. La secrétaire avait l'air d'une femme assez gentille, un peu rondouillette et dans la lune. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle le reconnu de suite.

_ « Tu dois être Lukas Carter si je ne m'abuse, je te reconnais à tes yeux, tu as les même que t… » Elle s'arrêta avant de commettre une gaffe comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Excuse moi, je disais donc, tu es Lucas Carter. Tu dois aller voir le principal dans son bureau c'est au fond du couloir à droite. »

_ « Merci madame » Dit-il en soupirant.

Lukas se rendit au dit bureau, il frappa et entra. Le principal Turner n'avait pas l'air commode. A son arrivée, il lui fit signe de s'assoir. Lukas s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal d'être convoqué dans le bureau du principal avant même d'avoir mis les pieds dans une salle de classe. Il ne voulais pas arriver en retard et se faire remarquer dès le premier jour en arrivant après les autres. Le principal en vint très vite au fait.

_ « Mr Carter, si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau avant que vous n'intégriez mon établissement, c'est pour m'assurer de mettre certaines choses au point. Je connais votre parcours scolaire que m'a faxé votre ancien lycée, je sais aussi pourquoi vous l'avez quitté, je sais que vous avez passé des moments extrêmement pénible et douloureux auxquels personnes ne devrait avoir à faire face, surtout à votre âge. »

_ « Sauf votre respect Mr, mais mon passé ne regarde que moi, et il est révolu, je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases et donner l'éducation qu'il mérite à mon fils »

_ « Oui, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, en parlant de votre fils, si vous avez besoin d'aide, on a ici des psychologues, des assistantes sociales qui pourraient vous aider au mieux pour gérer l'éducation de votre fils ainsi que votre vie. Vos résultats scolaire ne sont pas des plus brillants, vous ne vous distinguez qu'avec le Basket Ball. Nous avons une petite équipe et je doute que vous ayez le temps nécessaire pour l'intégrer. »

_ « Ne vous en faites pas Mr Turner, le basket et fini pour moi, je veux me consacrer à mon fils et à mes études. Je sais que j'y arriverai, mais à ma façon. »

_ « Bien, je vous fait confiance, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, je vous donne un formulaire que vous ferai remplir à vos professeurs. Je vais vous accompagner, je vois que votre premier cours a déjà commencé. Suivez moi »

Voilà, non seulement il arriverai en retard, mais en plus, il se ferai remarquer en arrivant directement avec le proviseur, ça commençait bien.

Bella était en classe de littérature. En ce moment, ils étudiaient Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen. Un livre qu'elle aimait beaucoup, mais elle trouvait que le professeur, Mr Jackson, ne l'interprétait pas de la bonne façon. Elle gardait néanmoins le silence et passer le temps en pensant à Edward, quel dommage qu'ils n'aient que le cour de science en commun.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur le principal Turner. Il fut suivit par un jeune homme apparemment gêné. Il était d'allure plutôt athlétique, dans les 1m80. Il avait les cheveux blonds, courts et coiffés en bataille. Il avait une barbe de trois jours savamment entretenu. Elle lui trouva énormément de charisme, pas autant qu'Edward tout de même. Le voilà donc le nouveau, il avait tapé dans l'œil de pas mal de fille, à commencer par Jessica qui gardait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson en manque d'oxygène. Il semblait timide et très mal à l'aise. Il regardait ses chaussures. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé, et d'une chemise blanche.

Elle fut sorti de sa contemplation lorsque que le principal Turner prit la parole.

_ « Voici votre nouveau camarade, je vais lui laisser le privilège de se présenter seul, et j'espère que vous lui ferai bon accueil, sur ce, bon cours »

Non, il avait mal entendu, Turner ne lui avait tout de même pas demander de prendre la parole comme ça, devant ces gens qu'il ne connait pas, pour se présenter! Comme s'il n'était pas assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Il se tourna vers le professeur qui attendait. Finalement, il se lança en prenant une grande inspiration.

_ « Salut à tous, je m'appelle Lucas Carter, comme vous le voyez, je viens d'arriver dans votre ville et j'espère m'y plaire »

Il avait fait court, simple, ça allait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil deux garçons qui le toisaient en souriant narquoisement. Après tout, même dans un petit lycée il faut qu'il y ai des petits cons.

_ « Bien Lukas, nous sommes ravis de te compter parmi nous, j'espère que tu t'intégreras correctement. Comme tu prend l'année en cours de route, je suppose que tu n'as pas les œuvres que nous étudions. Tu vas t'installer à côté de Bella Swan, au fond contre la fenêtre. Bella, tu seras gentille de l'aider et de lui donner la liste des livres à acheter, pour commencer, vous suivrez à deux. »

Lukas se dirigea vers sa place désigné à côté d'une jeune fille brune qui lui paraissait amicale. Elle avait les joues rougies, sans doute elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, tout comme lui. Il lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance et s'installa à ses côtés, contre la fenêtre. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Le cour passa rapidement, normalement, il devait avoir un cours de langue juste après, mais la professeur, Mme Pérot, était absente. Bella décida d'aider Lukas, il lui paraissait tellement sympathique. Ils restèrent dans la même salle.

Ce fut Lukas qui engagea la conversation.

_ « Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu avec toutes ces nouveautés »

_ « De rien, c'est normal, puis je te comprend, je suis arrivé ici il y a peu, et j'ai donc aussi subit le poids des premiers jours. Tu vis dans l'ancienne maison des Carter alors, je n'habite pas trop loin. »

_ « Oui, j'ai quelques travaux à faire, je vais m'y mettre dès ce week-end , de la peinture, de la tapisserie, bref, le BABA en gros »

_ « Oui, si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour débuter, n'hésite pas à me demander, je vais te donner mon numéro, tu pourras m'appeler en cas de besoin. »

_ « Merci beaucoup Bella. Tu as quoi comme cour cet après midi? »

_ « J'ai science et sport, puis c'est fini et toi? »

_ « Mathématique, sport, et science, mais j'ai pas ma tenu, je me passerai de sport aujourd'hui »

_ « T'en as de la chance, au fait, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, je vais te montrer la cantine avant qu'il n'y ai trop de queue. Si tu veux, tu peux venir manger avec moi, je mange avec mon petit ami, Edward il est très gentil tu verras. »

_ « Ho, c'est gentil, mais je veux pas te déranger, puis j'ai des coups de fils à passer, je mangerai rapidement. Mais c'est gentil, une prochaine fois peu être. »

_ « Comme tu veux. »

Tout en parlant, ils arrivèrent à la cantine, elle était vide, mais Bella pu voir qu'Edward était déjà à leur table. Il l'attendait en la fixant bizarrement. Bella se servit à manger.

_ « Je te déconseille les pommes de terre d'ici, elles sont vraiment pas bonne, de quoi t'en dégouter à vie »

_ « Merci, je retiendrai le conseil, bon appétit Bella et à bientôt. »

_ « Oui, à bientôt, et n'oublie pas, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas »

Bella rejoignit un Edward suspicieux tandis que Lukas s'installa quelques tables plus loin, proche de la sortie, à une table peu en vue du reste du self. Edward questionna Bella.

_ « Je ne te savais pas si amicale et ouverte avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas? »

_ « Serai ce de la jalousie mon cher? »

_ « Non, du tout, au contraire, je suis contente pour toi, ce garçon a l'air gentil, c'est lui le nouveau alors. J'ai scanné les pensées de Jessica, j'ai cru qu'elle allait baver sur ses feuilles. »

_ « Oui, mais tu la connais, c'est Jess, elle fantasme que tout ce qui est nouveau »

_ « Il a préféré manger seul? »

_ « Oui, il avait peur de nous déranger. Peut être une prochaine fois. »

_ « Dès Lundi, Alice nous prévoit du soleil, mais ça ne durera pas, mardi, le temps devrait redevenir normal. Je ne serai pas là, il viendra, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de l'effrayer ».

_ « Mais tu sais bien que tu n'effraies personne, c'est de la timidité, c'est tout »

Un moment après, Alice vient les rejoindre pour annoncer à Bella le programme qu'elle avait prévu. Tout à coup, elle se figea. Bella pensa à une vision, mais Edward paru inquiet. Alice se ressaisi rapidement, elle se posa sur le bord de la table, à l'extrémité de Bella. Cette dernière commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ « Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

_ « Rien, ne t'en fait pas, tu as fréquenté quelqu'un de nouveau aujourd'hui non? Je sens sur toi une nouvelle odeur, mais pas la tienne, elle est drôlement puissante, vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble? »

_ « Oui, toute la matinée, c'est le nouveau, il s'appelle Lukas, mais tu vas faire sa connaissance, il a les même cours que toi cet après midi… »

En voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, elle su que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'elle fasse sa connaissance. Si son odeur l'avait marqué au point qu'elle soit devenu assoiffée en sentant seulement ses vêtements, le fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce toute une après midi n'augurait rien de bon.

_ « Alice, tu n'as pas eu de visions récemment, rien qui concernerai ce nouveau et toi cet après midi, tu penses que tu vas te retenir, tu aurais eu des visions, si ce n'était pas le cas? » Edward tentait de la rassurer tout en se rassurant.

Jasper arriva, il avait senti le trouble d'Alice. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, Edward lui dit un peu sèchement que ce n'était rien. Le ton qu'il employait pour parler à son frère surpris Bella.

Mais la conversation s'arrêta là, c'était l'heure d'aller en cours. Jasper parti de son côté en étant un peu énervé, Bella et Edward se rendirent à leur cours de sciences tandis qu'Alice se résigna à se rendre en Mathématique.

Dehors, Lukas raccrochait son téléphone. Il avait appelé la nounou pour s'assurer que tout se passer bien à la maison.

Il regarda son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la salle où son cours de maths devait avoir lieu.

* * *

_Voili voilou, un chapitre de fini, j'en posterai d'autres demain si ça vous plait, à moins que ça vous rebute tellement que vous ne vouliez plus la voir lol._

_Sérieusement, j'aimerai des conseils pour m'améliorer, faire quelque chose de bien, donc, n'hésiter pas, et reviewer lol._


	3. Une première journée contrastée

_Voilà, le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez, si vous avez des remarques, des idées ou autres, n'hésitez pas._

* * *

Lukas arriva devant sa salle de classe. Il était seul. D'autres arrivèrent juste après lui. Il reconnu quelques personnes qui était au même cours que lui ce matin. Notamment les deux garçons qui l'avaient nargué du regard. Ils s'approchèrent de lui lentement.

_ « Salut Carter, alors, la famille revient en ville ». Lui dit le premier, un grand aux cheveux rasés qui se collait à lui d'un air menaçant.

_ « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu te feras des amis ici, on connais la réputation de ta famille, et surtout celle de ton père, il était en cours avec le mien. Je suis sur que tu es comme lui »

Lukas ne dit rien. Il avait tendance à être beaucoup trop impulsif et ça lui avait coûtait cher par le passé. Il se contenta de se redresser et de le regarder de ce regard dont il avait honte. Un regard qui effrayait souvent les autres tant il était pétrifiant et glaçant. Il avait hérité ce regard de son père. Le plus petit des deux eu un léger mouvement de recul.

_ « Je sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais sache que je suis pas intéressé, alors, si tu pouvais arrêter de me coller s'il te plait. » Répliqué Lukas.

_ « Attend tu vas voir… »

Sauvé par le gong, ou du moins, par le prof de maths qui arrivait du fond du couloir.

_ « Garry, Tom, et … Tu dois être Lukas n'est-ce pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, et je ne veux pas le savoir, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Vous deux, vous avez de la chance, je vous connais depuis le temps, et je ne saurai vous recommander d'être plus accueillant envers votre nouveau camarade. Allez, on entre en classe »

Les élèves entrèrent en classe et prirent place. Lukas s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur.

_ « Excusez moi Mr, je dois faire signer cette feuille »

_ « Oui, bien sur donne la moi, j'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous, allez, va t'asseoir où tu veux. »

Lukas se retourné, et ne vit qu'un seul bureau deux place de libre. Tous les autres était occupés. Il alla donc au fond de la classe, juste devant le bureau où étaient installés les deux abrutis de Forks. Il les ignora et s'installa.

_ « Psss, carter, on va te pourrir mon pote, tu vas voir »

Lukas fit mine de ne pas entendre. Décidemment, le reste de la journée allait être longue. Il espérait que son fils s'était bien amusé. Il avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le professeur de maths.

_ « Mlle Cullen, je vous connais plus ponctuelle, allez vous asseoir. »

_ « Bien Mr, et pardonnez moi, ça ne se reproduira pas ».

Alice s'avança vers sa place, mais se figea un court instant, pas assez pour que la plupart des gens ne le remarquent cependant.

Lukas regarda cette nouvelle venue. Elle était petite, fine et paraissait très dynamique. Ses cheveux était noirs et courts, savamment décoiffés. Elle était pâle, mais elle dégageait quelque chose d'unique. Du charisme, de la grâce et de l'élégance. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était vers lui qu'elle se dirigeait. Il était bête, après tout, tous les bureaux étaient pris. Il poussa ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillé se croyant seul. Il remarqué alors que la dite Alice semblait soucieuse, il croyait même déceler de la peur dans son regard.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit un petit rictus forcé et timide. Elle prit place à côté de lui.

Le cours commença alors vraiment. Le professeur se présenta à Lukas. Il était Mr Smith. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants à l'air très sérieux.

_ « Bien, on va finir la leçon sur les équations à plusieurs inconnus. Alice, si tu voulais bien partager ton livre avec Lukas, qu'il puisse suivre. »

La jeune femme poussa son livre au milieu. Elle lui lança un petit regard furtif que Lukas perçu. Les élèves avaient plusieurs exercices à faire. Alice se lança immédiatement et fini en un temps record. Elle eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait depuis le début de l'après midi.

Elle était allé voir Bella pour planifier leur soirée entre fille. Mais très vite, elle a perdu la tête un instant. Bella avait sur elle une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pas désagréable, au contraire, attirante, trop attirante. Elle a eu peur de sauter sur Bella. Heureusement, elle a bien plus de retenue que ses frères et sœurs. Elle avait cherché à savoir qui s'était, qui était ce nouveau qui semblait lui faire tant d'effet. Elle cherchait dans le futur, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, il n'y était pas. Mais en même temps, elle songeait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se rencontre jamais.

Et voilà qu'en arrivant en classe, il était là, à sa place. Elle retenait sa respiration depuis le début du cours. Elle savait que c'était inutile, il faudrait bien qu'elle lui parle un minimum. Elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître rustre ou malpoli.

Elle soupira, elle le regarda un bref moment. Il n'écrivait pas, elle pu voir que sa page était blanche. Il semblait absorbé par les nuages qu'on voyait de la fenêtre. Il avait des yeux bleu foncé, très expressif. Elle y lisait de la douleur, de la peine. Même lorsqu'il lui avait lancé un petit sourire, son regard gardait cette marque de souffrance. Il avait un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche, et elle pouvais voir l'extrémité d'un tatouage derrière son oreille, légèrement caché par ses cheveux.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette mode typiquement humaine ne s'enfoncer des morceau de métal ou même de se graver des choses indélébiles dans la peau. Au bout d'un moment, il tourna brusquement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement. C'était assez pour qu'Alice ai une vision.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Lukas, il semblait inquiet. Elle se retourna vers sa feuille et le professeur commença un corrigé.

Alice ne comprenait pas. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivé. Elle avait eu une vision, mais pas comme d'habitude. En principe, ses visions, précises ou pas étaient tout de même visuelle. Là, elle avait eu des sensations, elle avait entendu quelques sons indistincts. Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'est qu'elle avait comprit sa visions. Elle se s'était sentie en pleine extase, comme si elle était avec jasper, mais c'était plus intense, plus vrai. Elle s'entendait soupirer des je t'aime, elle entendait un souffle qui n'était pas sien, mais surtout qui n'était pas à Jasper. Et pourquoi une telle vision se déclenche-elle à la vue de ce garçon. Il est séduisant, c'est vrai, mais quand même.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le cours fut perturbé par le téléphone de Mr Smith. Il s'excusa et leur proposa de prendre une pause de 10 minutes.

Alice se lança. Elle se tourna vers Lukas.

_ « Bonjour Lukas, je me présente, je suis Alice Cullen, ravie de faire ta connaissance, mais avant toute chose, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien échanger ma place avec la tienne. Il fait chaud tu ne trouves, ça ne te dérange pas si j'ouvre la fenêtre? »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se leva. Lukas changea immédiatement de place. Alice ouvrit la fenêtre, elle respira un grand coup et se prit place sur le siège désormais vacant.

_ « Je m'appelle Lukas, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, désolé de t'avoir pris la place »

_ « C'est pas grave, alors, comment trouves-tu Forks? »

_ « Calme, ça me change de Chicago, mais j'aime bien, je suis sure que c'est une bonne chose pour ma famille »

_ « Ta famille fait quoi »

_ « Pas grand-chose et toi? »

_ « Mon père adoptif est médecin, ma mère s'occupe de décoration et autres. On vit ensemble avec mon compagnon, Jasper, et mes deux frères, Emmet et Edward. Emmet vit avec Rosalie, ma belle-sœur donc. On s'entend tous très bien, Edward emmène souvent sa petite amie chez nous, elle est exceptionnelle. Excuse moi, je parle beaucoup, je suis assez bavarde »

_ « Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Bella, on a les même cours le matin »

_ « Tu aime la littérature alors? »

_ « J'irai pas jusque là, je dois décrocher un diplôme, le problème, c'est que ça fait pas mal d'année que j'ai décrocher tout court si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai du mal à m'y remettre, mais il faudra bien »

_ « Tu sais, à Forks, avec le temps qu'il fait, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de chose à faire à part tes cours, tu t'y mettras vite »

Alice rit; Son rire était cristallin. Un doux son à entendre. Le professeur rentra à ce moment là. Le cours recommençait. Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minute.

Lorsqu'il se termina, chacun rangea ses affaires.

Lukas avait un cours de sport. N'ayant pas ses affaire, il s'installa dans les gradins en attendant 17h arriver. Il pu voir Bella. Elle était vraiment marrante voir carrément dangereuse avec une raquette entre les mains. A la fin du cours, elle le rejoignit accompagné d'un grand blond.

_ « Salut Lukas, tout se passe bien, tu vois, je suis vraiment catastrophique en sport. Je te présente Jasper. »

Le dit Jasper s'inclina légèrement en guise de salut, il paraissait froid et distant.

_ « Alice m'a parlé de toi, je suis avec elle en cours, je suis ravi de te rencontrer »

Lukas lui tendit une main mais Jasper la dédaigna.

_ « Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai mon option de science, à bientôt, et bon week-end. »

Sur ce, Lukas s'en alla. Bella se retourna vers Jasper.

_ « Tu sais, tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux »

_ « Non, mais j'ai soif, je ne préfère pas tenter le diable, au revoir Bella, à ce soir, je crois savoir que tu attends la fin du cours d'Alice »

Sur ce, Bella et Jasper se séparèrent également.

Lukas chercha sa salle. Il était un peu en avance. Il fut rejoint par Alice. En la regardant arriver, il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle sautillait, ou qu'elle dansait.

_ « Je m'excuse pour le comportement de jasper. Il est très réservé et timide quand il ne connais pas les gens, mais il tenait à s'excuser, je viens de le croiser. »

_ « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai connu pire que ça, je ne lui en veux pas ».

La prof de science, Mme Adams, arriva. Ce cours étant une option, ils étaient en effectif relativement réduit. Il y avait en tout 10 élèves.

Après les procédure de présentation habituelle, Lukas alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre qui était toujours à côté d'Alice. Il se demanda comment une fille aussi belle et avenante était toujours seule en cours.

Le cours passa relativement vite. Lukas pensait plus à son fils qu'il allait bientôt retrouver qu'à cette option qu'il n'avait pris que pour essayer d'améliorer sa moyenne.

A la fin du cours, la prof leur donna un sujet d'exposé à faire. Ils avaient un mois pour le réaliser et ensuite le présenter devant la classe;

_ « Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous donne ce sujet à l'avance, pour que vous ayez le temps de me présenter quelque chose de correct. Vous allez travaillez par groupe de deux. Je vous répartit moi-même par ordre alphabétique. »

C'est ainsi que le sort plaça Carter et Cullen ensemble. Lukas était soulagé. Il connaissait déjà un peu Alice, et elle lui semblait vraiment sympathique, quoique que parfois effrayé.

Il se demanda si elle avait entendu parler de sa famille, ce qui expliquerai sa peur. Il s'assombrit aussitôt.

Il ne fut sorti de sa torpeur lorsque que tout le monde rangea ses affaires. Il rangea les siennes sans rien dire. Au moment de partir, Alice lui souhaita un bon week-end, mais il était sur qu'elle était gentille par peur. Il lui dit un vague au revoir, lui dit qu'ils auraient le temps de se revoir pour leur exposé, et parti en direction du bâtiment administratif. Il marchait tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas Bella qui s'étonna de son comportement. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, et fut rejointe par Alice.

_ « Tu es sure qu'on doit partir avec ta Chevrolet Bella, on pourrait courir tu ne crois pas? »

_ « Non Alice, tu m'as promis, et puis une voiture sur le parking du lycée, ça ferai trop bizarre, allez, viens. »

Au même moment, Lukas rendit le papier à la secrétaire. celle-ci lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée. Il écourta poliment la conversation. Il avait bien trop hâte de retrouver son petit Nathan.

Il sortit et grimpa sur sa moto. Il retrouva la Camionnette rouge. Il la doubla et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Il la salua et accéléra. Il fut vite hors de leur vue.

Il arriva enfin chez lui. Il franchit la porte et fut accueilli par un petit boulet de canon bleu qui lui fonça dessus en criant Papaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Il l'attrapa au vol et le serra dans ses bras. La nounou s'était déjà préparé. Elle parti en lui rappelant de d'appeler l'agence en cas de besoin.

Le père et le fils était enfin seuls.

_ « Tu m'as manqué mon grand, alors, quoi de neuf? »

_ « On a mangé des crêpes et du coca. Je t'ai fait un dessin. Et j'ai bien pris mon médicament, comme un grand »

_ « C'est très bien mon fils, tu sais que c'est très important, bon, tu veux qu'on aille manger au Mc Do pour fêter notre premier jour ici? »

_ « Ouais!!!!, sur ta moto papa s'il te plait »

_ « Non, il fait trop froid, on va prendre la voiture, allez, va chercher ton blouson »

Le petit garçon fila dans l'entrée et attrapa son blouson que son père aida à enfiler. Les deux partirent au Mc Do.

Quand il revinrent, Lukas mit son fils au lit. Il l'embrassa et lui raconta une histoire.

_ « Allez, il faut dormir maintenant mon grand »

_ « Attend, regarde sous le lit d'abord, et derrière le rideau et dans le placard aussi »

_ « D'accord, mais tu sais, tu ne crains rien, tu dors maintenant bisous »

Après avoir patrouillé dans la chambre de Nathan, le jeune homme embrassa son fils et fila dans le salon où il s'affala dans le canapé.

Il repensa à sa journée. Sa famille était encore dans certains esprits. Il devrait faire ses preuves.

Dès le lendemain, il irait acheter de quoi rénover toute cette maison pour effacer tout ce qui lui rappellerai son passé, mais pour l'heure, il lui faudrait dormir.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Edward venait de s'assurer que Bella était bien rentré. Il pensait lui aussi à cette journée. Ce nouveau était assez étrange, il ne s'était pas concentré dessus, mais n'avait rien entendu de ses pensées. Mais en se concentrant, ça devrait remédier à ce problème pour voir ce qu'il en été de ce garçon. Les autres élèves le connaisse par sa famille. Son père serai en prison pour meurtre et aurai escroqué une bonne partie de la ville. Mais ce Lukas était différent. Il avait un bon pressentiment sur lui.

Il voulait aller voir Alice pour parler avec elle de ce qui s'était passé à midi.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était occupée dans sa chambre avec Jasper. Il entendait leurs soupirs, et les cris étouffés d'Alice.

Mais il savait ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes.

Edward senti la colère monter en lui. Il en voulait à Jasper. Il parti chasser pour se calmer, plus tard, il retrouverai Bella dans sa chambre, mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il se sorte Jasper et Alice de la tête.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir lol. _

_Je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, mais je suis un peu dyslexique, et j'ai personne pour me relire, alors, excusez moi d'avance._

_A bientôt!_


	4. Un week end plus ou moins tranquille

_Voilà, j'espère que vous serez pas déçus. Je tiens à remercier Hosttwilight qui m'a relu avec patience, et qui m'a encouragé._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

A l'étage de la villa des Cullen, Jasper regardait sa femme avec nostalgie. Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il lui faisait, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il l'aimait, et ce pour toujours, alors, pourquoi ça devrait changer entre eux.

Bien sur, Edward avait compris. Il le voyait à son regard, et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient avoir une discussion. Seulement, il espérait que ce jour n'arriverai que le plus tard possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice. Elle était allongée à ses côtés. Elle reposait sa tête sur son torse. Si il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait. A voir son air angélique, il s'en voulu encore plus.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Edward retrouva Bella. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas dormir. Quand elle vit son expression tourmentée, elle se rappela soudain un détail de la journée précédente.

_ « Edward, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? »

_ « Rien Bella chéri, ne t'en fait pas, je pense c'est tout, mais rien d'important du moins pour nous. »

Il lui fit son sourire le plus éblouissant possible. Mais en elle, un doute subsistait.

_ « Je ne suis peut être pas un vampire à la sensibilité exacerbée, mais depuis quelques temps, je vois que tu as changé, pas envers moi, envers tes frères et sœur, surtout Jasper. Je te trouve de plus en plus distant avec lui, voir froid et sec. »

_ « Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça, tu te fais des idées, rendors toi. Demain, tu vas être fatigué »

_ « Non Edward, je veux savoir, tu m'as dit que tu n'aurais jamais de secret pour moi, or, là, tu me caches quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi »

Edward soupira, de toute façon, têtue comme elle était, elle ne dormirai pas avant de savoir, autant le lui dire.

_ « Très bien, je vais te le dire, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin, que tu n'essaies pas de juger qui que se soit. »

_ « Je te promet »

_ « Bien, alors oui, en effet, j'ai du mal avec Jasper en ce moment. Il est dans une situation difficile, et il prend les mauvaises décisions. Comment t'expliquer. Quand Jasper a rencontré Alice, il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie, il voulait passer toute son existence avec elle. Alice aussi. Seulement, même chez les vampires, il arrive que les choses changent. La passion semble s'être quelque peu essoufflée. Une fois, il a même failli craqué pour une autre femme vampire, mais il s'est abstenu au dernier moment.

A partir de ce moment là, je pense que les sentiments de Jasper ont laissé place à de la raison. Il est resté avec Alice non pas par un amour pur, comme avant, mais parce qu'il sait que c'est la meilleure chose pour lui. Bien sur, Alice s'en ai rendu compte. Tu sais, derrière son apparence lutine qui lui donne l'air d'être tout le temps heureuse, elle est souvent triste. Je le lis dans ses pensées, et je fais comme si je ne le savait pas, pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. »

_ « Ho, je ne savais pas, Alice parait tellement épanouie. Tu en veux à Jasper parce qu'il a failli tromper Alice alors? »

_ « Tu m'avais promis de me laisser finir Bella »

_ « Pardon, continue »

_ « Alors voilà, le problème, c'est qu'Alice n'est plus amoureuse de Jasper. Il y a un moment que ça couve, mais elle avait peur de se l'admettre. Tu comprend, il est son principal repaire. Elle n'a pas de passé, la première chose qu'elle a vu, c'est lui, et depuis, elle ne vit que par et pour lui. Seulement, elle en a assez je pense. Elle souhaiterait passer à autre chose. Elle sait qu'en restant avec Jasper, aucun des deux n'ira de l'avant.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter. Et c'est pour cela que j'en veut à Jasper. Avec son pouvoir, il la sent s'éloigner de lui, il sais qu'il n'y a plus d'amour entre eux. Mais il en crée. Quand elle est près de lui, il lui envoie tellement de vague d'amour, qu'elle ne peut pas le quitter; Pire, lorsqu'ils sont dans l'intimité, il lui envoie des émotions de luxure si fortes qu'elle succombe et se laisse aller. Mais elle n'est pas heureuse Bella, pire, à chaque fois, elle s'en veut; Elle est persuadée que c'est de sa faute si Jasper doit en arriver à cette extrémité. Tu comprends, elle est coincée, et Jasper ne fait qu'empirer la situation, je lui en veut pour ça.

Bella regarda Edward d'un air choqué.

_ « Mais enfin Edward, c'est du viol ça en quelque sorte, elle ne veut plus de lui, mais il la force en manipulant ses émotions, c'est dégoutant! »

_ « Je t'avais dit de ne pas juger. Jasper s'en veut aussi énormément de lui faire ça »

_ « Alors, il n'a qu'à arrêter, tout simplement! »

_ « Ce n'est pas si simple, il se pense encore fou amoureux. Il pense que ce n'est qu'une passade et qu'elle va lui revenir entièrement. Il se raccroche à cet espoir. »

_ « Et bien il ne devrait pas, pauvre Alice, s'il l'aime vraiment, il devrait la laisser en paix et choisir seule. Tu en as parlé avec elle, ou avec Jasper? »

_ « Non, je n'ai pas osé, c'est délicat tu comprends. Alice se sent coupable et indigne, et Jasper se sens coupable aussi. Mais je comptais en parler avec lui. Je sais pourquoi il fait ça, mais je ne peux pas le comprendre et encore moins l'admettre. Tous les soirs, je me retiens de ne pas monter et me battre pour ma sœur. »

_ « Tu devrais lui parler oui, on devrait essayer de changer les idées d'Alice, tu ne crois pas? »

_ « Si, on devrait l'aider, que pourrai-t-on lui proposer? »

_ « Je sais que ce week-end, Lukas travaille sur sa maison. Je lui ai dit de m'appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide, il en aura pour un bon moment. Alice aime la déco, on pourrait aller chez lui et lui proposer notre aide tu ne crois pas? »

_ « Pas ce week-end en tout cas, il doit faire beau, on a prévu une partie de chasse. Et puis, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de mettre Alice trop près de ton nouvel ami, elle le trouve plutôt appétissant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

_ « Oui, mais elle est avec lui en cours, et ils devront passer du temps ensemble, ils ont un exposé à préparer à deux. Le week-end prochain alors. »

Bella laissa échapper un bâillement. Edward la pris dans ses bras et la blotti contre lui. Après avoir échangé quelques chastes baisers, Bella s'endormit.

Le soleil se leva le lendemain sur Forks. Edward n'avait pas menti, la météo prévoyait 3 jours de soleil. Bella descendit à la cuisine. Charlie était déjà en bas, visiblement de bonne humeur.

_ « Alors Bella, bien dormi? »

_ « Oui, merci, tu as bonne mine ce matin! »

_ « Il fait beau, ça faisait longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'ai une partie de pêche prévue à la Push aujourd'hui, et je t'invite. Jacob a hâte de te revoir. Il prévoit de passer la journée à la plage avec les gosses de la Push, ça te changerais. »

_ « Tu sais, j'ai pas trop envie, je comptais aller voir le nouveau, Lukas. Il est très gentil, je voulais lui proposer mon aide pour emménager chez lui. »

_ « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, laisse le profiter de ses parents, un déménagement est assez personnel, puis la Push te changera les idées. Allez, va te préparer, on part dans 20 minutes. »

Bella se résigna, son père devait voir juste, après tout, elle n'aurai pas aimé que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connais pas déballe ses affaires.

Un peu plus tôt, quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, un petit garçon sauta sur le lit de son père, encore endormi.

_ « Papa, 'veille toi »

_ « huuum, je dors Nathan »

_ « Non, tu as dit qu'on va acheter des affaires 'jourd'hui. »

_ « Oui, mais c'est tôt encore, va te recoucher » Râla Lukas.

_ « Mais t'avais promit! »

Lukas ouvrit les yeux et vit son fils, assis sur son torse qui le regardait avec ses yeux suppliant. Il se faisait avoir à chaque fois, mais comment ce gosse s'y prenait-il pour être aussi attachant.

Lukas se leva d'un bond et attrapa son fils.

_ « Si tu veux qu'on y aille, il va falloir d'abord te laver et t'habiller mon grand, mais avant, petit déjeuner »

_ « Ouais!!!! »

Lukas servit son petit déjeuner à Nathan et fila sous la douche. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il n'était que 6h30, sacré Nathan!

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il retrouva son fils dans la chambre. Il venait de renverser tout un tiroir par terre.

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Nathan? »

_ « Je cherche mes habits jolis, ceux que Maman m'avait acheté une fois »

_ « Oui, attends, je sais où ils sont, va te laver d'abord »

Le petit garçon fila comme l'éclair, décidemment, à cet âge, ça ne savait que courir, et pas marcher. Il ouvrit le placard le plus haut et sortit le petit ensemble. Il le regardait tendrement. Il se souvenait du moment où la mère de Nathan l'avait acheté et fut pris d'un instant de nostalgie.

C''était il y a 6 mois. Lydie revenait de faire des courses, elle avait acheté un petit ensemble à son fils.

_ « Nathan mon ange, j'ai un cadeau pour toi »

_ « C'est quoi? »

_ « Ouvre, tu verras bien »

_ « Wahoo, des neufs habits, ils sont beaux! Merci Maman! »

_ « On dit des habits neufs, et de rien, tu as été sage, tu le mérites, tu seras tout beau cet été, tu verras. »

_ « Oui, pour les vacances petits bonhomme. On ira à la mer » Lukas se manifesta après s'être ému devant cette scène. Finalement, jamais ils n'avaient pu aller à la mer.

Lukas revint à la réalité. Tout était parfait avant. Ils étaient heureux tous les 3, une vrai famille. Jeunes, trop jeunes pour certains, mais tellement heureux.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça soit foutu en l'air en l'espace de quelques instants.

Son regard se porta sur la photo de famille. Nathan était si épanoui. Il y a quelques temps, ça avait été dur pour eux deux, mais le petit s'était vite remis malgré quelques cauchemars certaines nuits, et c'est ce qui avait faire remonté la pente au jeune homme.

Nathan arriva alors. Il était content de sa tenu. Son père l'aida à s'habiller. Comme il était encore un peu tôt, Lukas proposa à son fils de faire le tour de la maison pour voir les travaux à faire.

_ « De quelle couleur veux-tu ta chambre? »

_ « Bleu! »

_ « Ok, allez, viens, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire ailleurs »

Les deux compères parcoururent toutes les pièces. La maison était petite. On entrait directement dans le salon, avec une cuisine américaine confortable. Au fond, il y avait un couloir qui menait à 3 chambres et à une salle de bain. Derrière la maison, il y avait un petit terrain avec de la pelouse.

Après avoir passé toute la maison, Lukas installa Nathan sur son siège auto, et ils partirent pour faire leurs emplettes.

Arrivé au magasin, Lukas pris son fils par la main, et ils entrèrent. Ils achetèrent tout le matériels nécessaire (peinture, pinceaux, plâtre…).

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison. Ils préparèrent tout. Lukas avait enfilé une vieille salopette blanche et il avait découpé un vieux t-shirt à lui pour Nathan qui s'impatientait de trifouiller dans la peinture.

Il passèrent la matinée à travailler. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Nathan parti à la sieste, et Lukas continuait en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Leur samedi se passa ainsi.

A l'autre bout de Forks, les Cullen étaient confinés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient décalé leur randonnée au dernier moment pour la remettre au lendemain. Carlisle voulant boucler quelques dossiers.

Les enfants Cullen étaient ensemble au salon. L'atmosphère était lourde. Edward capta alors les pensées de son frère, Jasper. Il voulait entraîner Alice dans leur chambre. Avant qu'il n'en ai le temps, il se leva et se planta devant son frère.

_ « Jasper, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait, tout de suite. »

_ « Non Edward, ce n'est pas la peine, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire.» Alice était presque suppliante. La peur et la honte s'entendait dans sa voix.

_ « Est-ce si important » Demanda jasper.

_ « Oui »

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin, Jasper le suivit en silence, il savait que ce moment allait arriver.

Edward s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de tous les regards et de toutes les oreilles alentour. Il se tourna brusquement vers son frère.

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous plait, si vous avez des critiques ou suggestions n'hésitez pas._

_Etant moins présente le week end, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps de poster un autre chapitre. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dimanche soir, ou lundi._


	5. Juste une mise au point

_Voilà, le chapitre est en liugne, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera. Je le trouve pas top, assez rébarbatif, mais il était nécessaire pour avancer dans l'histoire lol._

_Encore un grand merci à Hosttwilight, ma voisine en quelque sorte, comme quoi, le monde est tit._

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous, quelques révélations en perspectives._

* * *

Edward faisait face à son frère. Une vague de calme l'assaillit brusquement.

« N'essaies pas avec moi Jasper. C'est une mauvaise habitude, et c'est gentil à toi d'ouvrir ce sujet si épineux à mon goût »

« Je sais ce que tu penses Edward, mais tu ne comprends pas ».

« Et bien non, justement. C'est immoral ce que tu lui fais Jasper. Tu t'en rend compte au moins !? »

« Evidemment, j'en viens même à détester ce pouvoir par ce qu'il peut me faire faire ».

« Ne te trouves pas d'excuses. C'est toi qui contrôles ton pouvoir, pas le contraire »

« Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Comment réagirais tu à ma place, si c'était ton humaine dont tu pouvais contrôler les sentiments ? »

« N'échanges pas les rôles, c'est toi et Alice. Et tu ne contrôles pas ses sentiments, tu ne fais qu'orienter ses émotions. C'est bien pire. Tu te voiles la face Jasper, j'espère que tu le sais. »

« Je ressens ce qu'elle ne ressent plus, et ça me tue. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu fais du mal à ma sœur. Et il faut que cela cesse. »

« Ne te prends pas pour le grand frère protecteur, tu es comme moi. Si tu n'avais pas usé de ton pouvoir, tu ne t'en serais pas aperçu »

« Mais je ne le contrôle pas mon pouvoir, contrairement à toi »

« Tu ne comprends pas, de toute façon, tu ne comprendras jamais, parce que tu n'as jamais été capable durant toute ton existence de trouver l'amour parmi tes semblables. La preuve, tu te sers de tes aptitudes de vampire pour séduire une pathétique humaine; mais Edward, réfléchis, crois tu vraiment que Bella serait sous ton charme si tu n'étais qu'un humain. Qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez toi ? Ta beauté ? Tu l'as hérité de ton état de vampire. Tes dons ? Tu as eu le temps de les perfectionner depuis que tu es seul. Ton mystère? C'est encore grâce au fait d'être un vampire. Ton éloquence si particulière? Tu la tiens de ta naissance, au 19è, tout le monde parlait comme toi. Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, elle t'aime parce que tu es un vampire. C'est nouveau pour elle, je suis sûre qu'elle a des montées d'adrénaline dès qu'elle est à tes côtés. Un jour elle pourra se dire qu'elle a flirté avec la mort.

Moi, je n'ai jamais rien caché à Alice. On s'est aimé dès le premier regard. Tu ne connais pas l'amour Edward, alors, cesse d'essayer de me faire la morale !!!!! »

S'en fut trop pour Edward. Tout au long de leur conversation, le ton n'avait cessé de monter, au point que les Cullen arrivèrent. Carlisle agrippa Edward pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Jasper. Alice faisait face à Jasper. Esmée se tenait entre ses deux fils. Rosalie et Emmet assistaient à la scène sans trop la comprendre. Emmet se tenait prêt à intervenir au cas où l'un de ses frères aurait l'idée d'attaquer l'autre.

Edward fulminait. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur. Son frère avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Il le regarda dans les yeux et parti en courant.

Carlisle se tourna vers Alice. Il lui demanda si tout irai bien. celle-ci acquiesca. Elle se tourna vers son mari. Elle lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans la forêt.

Le reste de la famille retourna à la villa non sans inquiétude.

Edward courrait à travers les arbres. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. C'était sa façon à lui de se calmer. S'il était si en colère, c'est que Jasper avait certainement vu juste. Si c'était le contraire. N'aurai-t-il rien tenté pour garder Bella ? D'une certaine façon, il était dans la même situation. Bella était certainement amoureuse du vampire et non de l'homme qu'il était, ou qu'il avait été.

Il accéléra encore. Il avait envie d'aller voir Bella, de lui demander pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Et si c'était par peur ? Si elle avait peur de lui ? Edward essaya de sortir cette idée de son esprit. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà dit et témoigné tout son amour. Que demander de plus ? Lui-même ne pouvait lui donner plus. Il sentait qu'au fur et à mesure que leur histoire avançait, Bella était de plus en plus demandeuse d'affection. Il ne pouvait dépassé la limite, il pourrait la blesser, voir la tuer. Après les visions d'Alice, il avait envisagé de la transformer. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle refuserait à coup sur, et puis il ne voulait pas la priver de son âme.

C'était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était mieux. Il ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour mieux la satisfaire. Il devrait être comme un « homme normal » face à la femme qu'il aime.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent devant la maison de Bella. Il se tenait dans l'ombre de la haie. Bella n'était pas chez elle, il n'entendait pas un bruit, dommage, il voulait tant être avec elle. Elle seule saurait l'apaiser. Il retourna alors à la villa en prenant garde de ne pas se faire surprendre.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Alice était assise en tailleur, face à Jasper, qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle. Alice ressentit une vague de gêne, de pardon, puis d'excitation. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces émotions.

« Jasper, ça suffit ! Je suis tellement désolé, mais tout ça va trop loin. Tu as failli te battre avec Edward. L'issue aurai pu être terrible. J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. Je ne t'en pensais pas capable. Tu as cherché les mots qui le blesseraient le plus. »

« Il ne voulait pas me comprendre Alice, mais, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Jasper, mais plus comme avant. Je n'en peux plus Jasper. Cette situation m'épuise, elle dure depuis bien trop longtemps. Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. On va finir par se détester. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas Alice ? Ne me détestes-tu pas ? Je sais que tu souffres, et c'est à cause de moi. J'en suis bien conscient. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me fait souffrir Jasper, mais cette situation, ce que tu fais, ce que tu es, ou du moins, ce que tu deviens. Je ne te reconnais plus »

« Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis un monstre, je le sais depuis ma création. Mais tu t'es entêtée à vouloir voir du bien en moi, alors qu'il n'y en a pas »

« Tu te trompes, je sais qu'il y en a. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Seulement, je ne veux plus. Je t'ai aimé, et je sais qu'une partie de moi t'aimera toujours, mais pas de la même façon. Si on continue, on se gâchera. Je sais que le bonheur nous attends, mais pas ensemble »

« Alors il vaut mieux que je parte. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Si tu pars, tous les efforts que tu as fait seront vains. Tu redeviendra comme avant. Tu es fort Jasper, je sais que tu surmonteras ça. Tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut »

« Mais je l'ai trouvé, seulement, elle ne veut plus de moi. »

« Jasper, je t'ai aidé à trouver ce qui est bon en toi. Il te faut l'exploiter maintenant. Je sais que ça sera peut être dur, mais accepte le. J'espère qu'un jour tu y arriveras et que tu me considèreras comme une amie. Seulement une bonne amie. »

« Mais je t'aime Alice »

« Non, tu m'aimais, je n'étais pas assez fantaisiste à ton goût, je le sais. J'ai eu beau faire des efforts, il te manquait toujours quelque chose. A toi de le trouver maintenant. »

Alice se leva. Elle regarda Jasper. Il avait l'air si misérable, assis sur le sol. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait se détruire.

« Jasper, je vais demander à Esmée et Rosalie de m'aider à aménager une pièce supplémentaire pour moi. Je ne peux plus rester dans notre chambre, j'y ai autant de bons que de mauvais souvenirs. »

Sur ce, Alice tourna les talons et parti calmement vers la villa. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurai fait. Elle ne se rappelait plus la sensation des larmes, mais elle était secouée de soubresauts. Elle les assimila à des sanglots. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la villa. Elle expliqua la situation à sa famille. Du moins, une partie seulement. Elle leur annonça juste sa séparation. Elle ne voulait pas parler des tentatives de Jasper pour la reconquérir depuis quelques mois Elle avait trop honte pour ça.

Dans la forêt, Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était figé. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Sa première envie fut de partir loin d'ici. De s'enivrer de sang jusqu'à oublier son Alice. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alice lui avait demandé de rester, et il l'aimait trop pour lui désobéir. Et puis, peut-être avait-il encore une chance de la reconquérir, mais sans utiliser ses pouvoirs cette fois.

S'il se montrait attentionné, elle retomberait sûrement dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout pour lui faire oublier son comportement passé.

Mais il devait d'abord des excuses à Edward. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin avec lui. Alice avait raison. Il ne pensait pas les mots qu'il lui avait dit, il voulait simplement lui faire mal. Il voulait passer sa colère sur lui. Essayer de se trouver des excuses. Il avait été minable.

Il resta encore plusieurs heures sans bouger. Lorsqu'il se leva, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il arriva devant la villa. Il hésita à enter, il avait honte. Mais il lui fallait assumer ses erreurs avant de songer à se les faire pardonner. Il pénétra dans la maison. Dans le salon, il n'y avait que Carlisle et Emmet. Ce dernier leva la tête à son arrivée.

« Hey mec, tu sais, se faire plaquer, ça arrive à des milliards d'humains, et ils s'en remettent, alors en tant que vampire, tu devrais y arriver aussi »

« Excuse son manque de tact Jasper. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'on est avec toi si tu as besoin. Mais d'abord, je pense que tu as des excuses à présenter à certaines personnes. »

Carlisle était vraiment un père. Il savait être paternel, mais également autoritaire. Il ne jugeait jamais ses fils, quoi qu'ils fassent, mais faisait tout pour leur inculquer les bonnes valeurs.

Jasper hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Il entendit les femmes de la maison ensemble. Il passa son chemin et se retrouva devant la chambre d'Edward. Il ne savait comment se faire pardonner. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un abruti. Mais tu es mon frère, et s'il fallait passer par là pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, alors tant pis » Edward le regardait dans les yeux. Il y avait toujours un brin de colère dans son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, pour tout. Ce que je t'ai dit, mais aussi tout ce que j'ai fais. Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner, je t'assure que je le ferai. »

« Tu as su viser juste Jasper, et je suis en colère. Pas contre toi, mais contre moi. Car je sais que quelque part, tu avais raison. Je ne vaux pas mieux. »

« Non, je t'assure, je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je peux te jurer que c'est faux. Bella t'aime, ça se voit. Pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour le sentir. Quand elle est à tes côtés, elle est heureuse, amoureuse et en aucun cas craintive. Je voulais me défouler, et j'ai réussi, mais je m'en veux, je t'ai menti. Tu vaux mieux que ça Edward, tu vaux mieux que moi. Oublies ce que j'ai pu te dire, je t'en prie. »

« Il me faut réfléchir seul, tu comprends ? Tu m'as déstabilisé. »

« Je sais, c'est-ce que j'ai voulu faire sur le moment. »

« Et bien félicitation Jasper, tu as réussi. Ca ira mieux dans un moment, maintenant va-t-en s'il te plait. »

Jasper s'en alla. Il rentra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un placard. Alice avait déjà pris toutes ses affaires. C'était officiel, son mariage était fini. Il se tourna et trouva l'alliance de sa femme sur le lit. Il l'a pris et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il regarda la sienne. Il songea à l'enlever, mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. A la place, il alla chercher une chaîne en or qu'il avait dans ses affaires et y fit glisser l'alliance d'Alice. Il accrocha la chaîne à son cou et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide en lui.

A l'autre bout de la maison, Alice était désormais seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle essayait de creuser dans l'avenir. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passerait bien.

Elle ne voyait rien d'inquiétant, mais rien de bien net non plus. Elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques mois.

Ca avait commencé par une vision où elle voyait Jasper avec une autre femme vampire. Edward l'avait rassuré. Il avait lu les pensées de Jasper et rien ne s'était passé. Mais un cap était franchi. Elle était tombé amoureuse de Jasper dès son réveil en tant que vampire. Elle n'avait rien connu d'autre. Jasper, lui, avait connu beaucoup de femmes. Malgré son inexpérience, il l'avait aimé. Mais à présent, il commençait à se lasser. Elle le sentait. Elle avait essayé d'être la plus sexy possible, d'être expansive. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle était plus discrète.

Elle voulait changer, voir d'autres horizons. Jasper s'en été rendu compte. Elle avait alors ressenti de plus en plus fréquemment des vagues de désir. Au début, elle céda sans se poser de questions. Elle faisait de plus en plus l'amour avec Jasper. Mais elle commençait à en avoir marre, elle se sentait sale, comme un objet. Elle ne ressentait plus de plaisir, elle simulait.

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais Edward l'avait percée à jour. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Elle se sentait fautive.

Elle continua à ressasser ses pensées toute la nuit. Comme la majorité des habitants de la villa.

Dimanche passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Les Cullen avaient annulé leur sortie. Bella faisait tout ses devoirs. Le soir, elle fut rejoint par Edward. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« Alice et Jasper se sont séparés. C'est définitif, ça vaut mieux. »

« Comment va Alice? »

« Elle essaie de ne pas y penser. Elle aménage sa nouvelle chambre. Pour Jasper aussi c'est dur. Lorsqu'ils se croisent, il y a pas mal de malaises et de tensions, mais je pense que ça va se résorber. »

« Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas à Alice de venir chez moi quelques temps. Elle ne croisera plus Jasper, ça leur ferai du bien à eux deux non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu sais, elle est fragile, j'ai peur pour elle, et pour toi aussi. Elle a un énorme sentiment de culpabilité, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, et j'ai peur qu'elle craque et que tu sois en danger. »

« Moi en danger avec Alice ? tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ecoutes, je vais en parler à mon père, et si Alice est d'accord, elle viendra passer quelques jours chez moi. Tu l'emmènes chasser à bloc demain, comme ça, on sera tranquille. »

« Je lui en parlerai, même si je pense qu'elle doit déjà être au courant. Mais je te préviens, elle a changé. »

« En quoi? »

« Tu verras toi-même mardi. Maintenant dors. Demain, tu as cours. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« Je le sais, maintenant. J'en suis sur.»

Bella s'endormit rapidement. Edward la regarda toute la nuit, il savait que son amour pour elle était réciproque. Il la quitta au petit matin.

La nuit chez les Carter fut plus agitée. Le dimanche avait été des plus tranquille. En fin d'après midi, Nathan avait tenu à voir une vidéo où sa mère et lui jouaient ensemble. En pleine nuit, le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut et en larmes. Il poussa un hurlement. Lukas se précipita dans sa chambre. Il prit le garçonnet dans ses bras. C'était encore un cauchemar. Il le cajola et le berça pour calmer ses sanglots. Son fils se calma enfin et s'endormit dans ses bras. Lukas resta avec lui le reste de la nuit. Il avait mal de le voir comme ça. Un enfant si jeune ne devrait pas souffrir autant. Il ne savait comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Le chemin était encore long. Il ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, et il n'avait toujours pas pu avoir une place à la garderie.

Demain, il reverrait ses nouveaux camarades. Il avait hâte d'en revoir certains, comme la gentille Bella ou la mystérieuse Alice, mais il préférait en éviter d'autres comme les deux abrutis du lycée.

Il respira un grand coup, et se leva en direction de la douche.

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que vous êtes arrivé au bout sans vous endormir ou autre._

_Si vous avez quoi que ce soit (conseils, critiques, encouragements ou autres), n'hésitez surtout pas, à bientôt!_


	6. Naissance d'une amitié

_Voilà, désolé pour le retard, je vous laisse lire, et à la fin, n'oubliez pas le tit bouton vert, ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, Lukas entendit une voiture se garer devant chez lui, il était vraiment en retard, il mit son pantalon en vitesse et alla ouvrir à la nounou.

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'être admirative face à son torse musclé. Il ne le remarqua pas.

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, mais je ne suis pas le seul, Nathan risque d'être un peu grognon »

« Ce n'est pas grave, et je suis en avance. J'ai prévu de l'emmener passer un moment au parc aujourd'hui, ça devrait lui remonter le moral »

« Exact, je sais pas se que je ferai sans vous. Je vais finir de me préparer, faites comme chez vous »

Lukas fila se préparer. Quand il revint au salon, il vit que Samantha avait préparé des crêpes pour le réveil de Nathan.

« Hum, vous me faites regretter de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner »

« Ne vous en faite pas, il y en a tellement qu'il en restera pour vous ce soir »

« Merci Samantha »

« De rien, vous pouvez m'appeler Sam, allez, filez, vous allez être en retard »

Lukas monta sur sa moto et parti en trombe. Il aimait rouler vite, il savait que ça pouvait être dangereux, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, la vitesse était à l'appréciation de chaque conducteur. Et puis, il adorait sa moto, il avait pu se l'acheter avec l'héritage qu'il avait eu avec la maison, autant en profiter.

Près de là, Bella Swan avait du mal à partir, non pas par flemme, mais parce qu'elle savait que son petit ami ne serai pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Elle songea à plusieurs scénario. Elle pouvait rester à la maison, dire à Charlie qu'elle était malade, après tout, elle était si sérieuse que Charlie n'envisagerai même pas qu'elle simulait pour aller en cours. Mais justement, elle était si sérieuse qu'elle préféra aller en cours.

Elle arriva juste à temps avant la sonnerie. Ses camarades étaient déjà installés. Elle retrouva Lukas. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle pris place à ses côtés.

« Salut Lukas, tu as passé un bon week-end? »

« Oui, merci et toi? »

« Oui merci, je voulais passer t'aider, mais je n'ai pas osé, je ne voulais pas te déranger »

« Ho, ne t'en fais pas, j'avais de la main d'œuvre »

Lukas eu un petit rire. Bella s'interrogea, pourquoi dire qu'il avait de la main d'œuvre, après tout, c'est lui qui devrait aider ses parents, pas le contraire, c'était bizarre. Ou alors, il lui avait dit cela pour ne pas qu'elle vienne l'aider. Décidemment, elle devenait parano, ça devait être juste une façon de parler;

Le cours passa rapidement, ainsi que la matinée.

« Ca passe lentement aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas? » Demanda Bella.

« Pas plus que d'habitude, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent que ça soit fini, j'ai drôlement faim »

« Moi aussi, allez viens, et cette fois, pas d'excuse, tu mange avec moi, sinon, je mangerai toute seule en plus, mon copain est absent aujourd'hui. Il est en sortie avec sa famille, et ça s'est éternisé un peu. »

« Ok, je serai tout seul alors cet après midi, sa sœur est avec moi en cours »

« Oui, Alice, elle est super, mais bon, elle vient de se séparer avec son copain. Ho, j'aurai peut être pas du te le dire, c'est indiscret. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me regarde pas, et je ne connais personne à qui le répéter de toute façon, ne te bile pas. »

Les deux nouveaux amis partirent en direction du self. Ils s'assirent à une table et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

« Tu sais que c'est impressionnant la quantité de nourriture que tu ingurgites, vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant. Tu le mets où? »

Bella ne mentait pas, faut dire que par rapport à son petit ami, tout le monde mangeait beaucoup plus, mais Lukas avait fini une assiette impressionnante plutôt rapidement.

« Ben, disons que c'est une habitude, j'ai été assez sportif, et il fallait bien que je mange pour tenir. Et puis je suis un gros mangeur aussi, d'ailleurs, j'ai du transmettre ça à mon f… enfin, je mange beaucoup oui »

Lukas avait confiance en Bella, mais il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours. Il ne voulait pas raconter sa vie, et évoquer son fils l'aurait conduit à coup sur à répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Un jour peut être, mais il lui fallait attendre d'être plus en confiance.

Il changea de sujet rapidement. Bella avait perçu ce changement, mais elle ne chercha pas à l'identifier. Elle pensait à Edward, confiné chez lui avec les pensées de sa famille qui devait surement être nombreuses après ce qui s'était passé ce week-end.

Lukas la sortit de ses rêveries.

« Au fait, tu finis pas ta pizza? »

« Non, je te la donne, tu es vraiment un ventre sur patte! »

Lukas et Bella partirent en fou rire. Ca leur faisait du bien à eux deux de rire. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas encore beaucoup parlé de toi Bella »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis arrivé aussi en cours d'année, un peu avant toi. Ma mère s'est remarié, et je n'avais pas envie de rester avec eux, je les adore, mais je voulais partir; Je suis donc venu chez mon père, c'est le shérif de Forks. Les premier temps ici ont été assez durs, mais j'ai rencontré Edward et sa famille. Et je ne regrette absolument rien. Edward est fabuleux, et sa famille aussi, j'ai rarement rencontré des gens aussi doux et attentionnés. »

« Je ne les connais pas, mais quand on les voit, ils ont vraiment l'air soudé entre eux, à peu près. »

« Pourquoi à peu près »

« Tu vas dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je suis assez observateur, Jasper que j'ai vu en sport semblait mal à l'aise, mais comme tu dis qu'il s'est séparé de sa petite amie, il devait y avoir quelques tensions. »

« C'est vrai que tu es observateur. Et puis Jasper est timide, il n'aime pas se mêler trop aux autres »

« Oui, mais les autres membres de cette famille sont rayonnant, Alice est vraiment très serviable, et puis, elle t'apprécie énormément. »

« Oui, je l'aime aussi beaucoup. A mon tour de te poser quelques questions, d'où viens-tu, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Forks? »

« Désolé, une prochaine fois, mon cours de maths va commencer dans pas longtemps, à bientôt Bella. »

Sur ce, Lukas se leva et fila. Bella était soucieuse. Lukas était vraiment observateur. Les autres humains ne s'intéressaient jamais aux Cullen, comme par réflexe ou instinct de survie. Et puis, chaque fois qu'on s'approchait de son passé, Lukas restait évasif et changeait de sujet, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler; Elle qui était curieuse, ça la titillait pas mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop indiscrète. Elle se leva et parti à son cours.

A l'autre bout du lycée, Lukas était en classe. Le cours de maths était long, trop long. Il s'ennuyait, il avait préféré le dernier cours, peut être parce que c'était tout nouveau pour lui, ou alors la présence d'Alice. Mais non, mieux vaut se sortir cette idée de la tête, ce n'était qu'une fille, et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas songer à quoi que se soit d'autre qu'à son fils.

A la fin du cours, il fila au gymnase. Il se changea. Il mit un bermuda noir ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur qui faisait ressortir ses muscles.

Il rejoint les autres élèves et retrouva Bella. On aurait dit un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le sport apparemment.

« Allons, ne fait pas cette tête, ça ne dure que deux heures tu sais, ça passe vite, et ça te changera les idées. »

« Oui, bien sur, j'y avais jamais pensé. Je peux être une meurtrière avec ces raquettes entre les doigt. »

« N'exagère pas non plus. »

« Tu verras, plus personnes ne veut faire équipe avec moi tellement ils ont peur »

« Je me met avec toi alors si tu veux. »

Ils furent interrompu par le prof.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le cycle de badminton se termine aujourd'hui, dès demain, on attaque le cycle de basketball. Je crois savoir que notre nouvel élève est plutôt doué pour ce sport. Sur ce, mettez vous par deux, vous commencez à vous échauffez, et ensuite, les matches. »

Lukas ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers lui. Il entraina Bella à l'autre bout du gymnase et ils commencèrent à s'entrainer. C'est vrai que Bella était assez comique. On aurai dit qu'elle essayait de chasser une mouche, ou de danser la tektonik. Lorsque les matches commencèrent, ils les gagnèrent tous. Bella avait un rôle limité, certes, mais, elle était présente.

Le cours fini, Bella le remercia de ne pas s'être moqué d'elle. Ils se séparèrent à leurs vestiaires respectifs. Bella se doucha et se changea; Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, Edward y serai surement, il lui avait tant manqué. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger ses affaires, Jessica l'aborda.

« Ca va Bella, on a pas trop eu le temps de discuter toutes les deux depuis quelques temps »

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé Jessica, comment vas tu »

« Bien, bien, mais toi, tu en as de la chance, deux beaux garçons à tes pieds? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Et bien, tu as le bel Edward Cullen, et maintenant, Lukas Carter, le nouveau, il est vraiment beau gosse, et il te colle. »

« Il ne me colle pas, c'est juste qu'il ne connait que moi pour le moment »

« Vraiment, tu n'as pas de vue sur lui alors »

« Pas du tout, je suis heureuse avec Edward »

« Alors tant mieux, c'était pour savoir si j'avais mes chances, tu as vu son regard, si ténébreux, et son torse, je tuerai père et mère pour l'avoir une nuit dans mon lit »

« Si tu le dis, bon, je suis désolé, je dois partir, à bientôt Jess. »

Sur ce, Bella marcha rapidement vers le parking et monta dans sa voiture. Elle rigolait intérieurement, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle voulait séduire Lukas, alors qu'elle avait déjà l'homme parfait avec elle.

Lukas arriva en cours. Son option passa encore plus lentement que le reste de la journée, peut être parce qu'il savait que c'était la fin et qu'il allait retrouver son fils. Pourquoi plus on veut quelque chose, plus le temps s'allonge.

Finalement, le cours se passa et il fila à toute vitesse sur sa moto.

Chez les Swan, Bella avait été rejointe par Edward comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée mon cœur? »

« C'était trop long sans toi, mais j'ai bien sympathisé avec Lukas, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu le crois quand je te dis que Jessica était persuadée que je voulait le séduire? »

« A-t-elle tort? »

« Evidemment Edward! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu sais bien que je t'ai toi, qui pourrai vouloir mieux après t'avoir connu? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je le comprendrai si un humain t'attirai. Après tout, je ne peux te donner tout ce que tu voudrais. »

« Arrêtons cette conversation là Edward, elle ne me plait pas, et arrête d'être si bête pour l'amour du ciel, comment il faut que je te le dise qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux. »

« Pardon, mais tu sais, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, j'ai du mal à y croire encore parfois. A part ça, quoi de neuf? »

« Rien, je n'ai tué personne en sport, ce qui est un point positif. En revanche, il faudra que toi et ta famille soyez prudent avec Lukas, j'ai remarqué qu'il était très observateur. »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça? »

« Il remarque des chose que les autres ne remarquent pas forcement, mais je m'inquiète peut être un peu trop. Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée? »

« Dur, Jasper se morfond, Alice se sent on en peut plus fautive, et les autres sont dans l'incompréhension. Mais ça va s'arranger à la longue. »

« Tu as parlé à Alice de ma proposition. Si ça peut l'aider, je suis même prête à faire des virées shopping. »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je lui en ai parlé, elle ne voulait pas au début, elle ne se sent pas bien tu sais, je suis sûre que si elle pouvait, elle serai constamment en larmes. Puis à force d'insister, elle a accepté. Elle viendra demain, après les cours. »

« Génial, j'espère que ça l'aidera. »

Les deux amoureux passèrent toute la soirée à discuter ainsi.

Plus loin, Lukas était avec son fils. Ils venaient de finir de manger.

« Alors mon grand, comment tu vas? »

« Bien Papa, Sam et moi, on est allé au parc, on a fait du foot! »

« C'est génial ça, d'ailleurs, il fait beau, tu veux faire une partie avec moi? »

« Ouiiiiiii, je met les chaussures, j'arrive! »

Nathan arriva avec ses chaussures à l'envers, Lukas les mis correctement, et ensemble, ils passèrent une heure à jouer au foot, à rire, à crier, ça les avait tous les deux bien défoulé.

Nathan s'endormit rapidement cette nuit là. Lukas resta à le regarder un moment et parti se coucher aussi.

A la villa Cullen, Alice rassemblait quelques affaires. Jasper frappa à sa porte et entra.

« Tu pars? »

« Non, enfin, oui, en quelque sorte, Bella m'a invité chez elle quelques jours, j'en ai besoin pour me changer les idées tu comprends. »

« C'est moi qui devrait partir Alice »

« Non, Jasper, et arrête ça, je te voit arriver, cesse ton pouvoir, il ne me fait pas du bien. Maintenant, sors s'il te plait, je vais chasser avec Rosalie, à bientôt Jasper, et tache de te contrôler. »

Sur ce, Alice partit rejoindre Rosalie qui l'attendait en bas. Elle passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à chasser. Alice se défoulait sur tout se qui lui passait à portée de dents, que ça soit des cerfs, des lapins, des élans, voir même des renards.

C'est rassasié comme jamais qu'elle retourna à la villa se préparer pour aller au lycée. Avec son pouvoir, elle pu sentir que la journée serai mouvementée. Elle ne saisissait pas tout, et ce depuis quelques temps, mais bon, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment, les autres vivaient bien sans connaitre de quoi demain serai fait, alors pourquoi pas elle.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, encore désolé pour le retard, je poste le prochain demain soir, ou dimanche au pire, y aura pas mal d'action dans le prochain, j'espère que ça vous plaiera, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que je m'améliore_.


	7. Surprise

_Voilà, chose promis chose due, j'espère que ça vous plaiera._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en alerte, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Le lendemain arriva vite. Lukas se leva en retard, pour ne pas changer. Il eu tout juste le temps de prendre une douche que déjà, Sam arriva. Il partit au lycée rapidement.

Bella n'eu pas ce soucis. Elle avait hâte d'arriver au lycée pour revoir son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que la Volvo d'Edward était déjà garé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de couper le contact que son petit ami lui ouvrit déjà la portière et l'embrassa. Alice les rejoint un peu plus tard. Elle avait effectivement une mine défaite, mais elle se recomposa un visage très vite.

« Bella, ça te dérange si je range mes affaires de suite dans ta voiture, comme ça, ils n'auront pas à attendre, je fini toujours plus tard qu'eux. »

« Non bien sur, fais comme chez toi, c'est quoi ce petit sac? »

« Mon sac de sport évidemment, on a sport aujourd'hui »

« Je le sais bien, mais tu n'en fais jamais, tu restes sur le côté ou à la bibliothèque, enfin, tu sais bien, vous avez des dispenses tes frères et toi »

« Oui, mais il parait que les humains font du sport pour se défouler, se détendre et penser à autre chose, j'ai envie d'essayer pour voir, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudente »

« Elle a pris sa décision, et cette petite créature est si têtue qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis » Edward souriait en disant cela.

Bella se tourna vers les autres vampires. Rosalie et Emmet était déjà parti en classe, mais…

« Jasper n'est pas là, il a préféré rester à la maison quelques temps si c'est-ce pour quoi tu t'inquiètes. »

« Non Alice, je ne m'inquiète pas, je le posais la question juste. Bon, c'est l'heure. »

Edward accompagna Alice en cours tandis qu'Alice partit seule. Elle fut distraite par un son de moteur. Une moto venait juste de passer près d'elle. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur. C'était Lukas.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis en retard, ho Alice ça va? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il m'en faut plus, je suis en retard, à toute à l'heure »

Alice s'éloigna lentement; Elle avait souri, mais ce sourire n'était pas aussi franc que ceux d'avant. Lukas couru pour ne pas être en retard. Il allait arriver à sa salle lorsqu'il fut intercepté.

« Hey Carter, on ne passe pas. On t'a laissé tranquille quelques temps, mais maintenant, ça suffit »

Ces deux nouveaux « amis » avait été rejoint par un troisième. Il avait l'air bête mais sacrement costaud.

« Alors, on va être en retard »

« Laisse moi passer, je t'ai rien fait, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas toi et tes potes, ça devrait pas tarder! »

« Attention, on tremble de peur pas vrai Garry. »

« Ouais, et quand on a peur, on devient méchant. Et notre nouvel ami, Frank, peut faire mal, très mal. »

« Je m'en fiche, si tu crois que c'est trois écervelé qui le font peur. »

Lukas força le passage et se retrouva en salle de classe avant que les trois autres n'aient eu le temps d'agir. C'était lâche, et il ne faisait que repousser le problème, il le savait, mais il le fallait.

Le cours avait déjà commencé. Il s'excusa et retrouva sa place. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Bella et sortit ses affaires. A l'interclasse, il ne leva pas les yeux, il savait que les trois abrutis le fixaient et n'attendait qu'un prétexte pour l'allumer.

« Tu vas bien Lukas, tu as l'air nerveux? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas »

« Hep, Bella, je ne savais pas que la fille du shérif avait de si mauvaises fréquentation » Lança Tom;

« C'est vrai, les jeunes de nos jours » Surenchérit Garry.

« Mais ça va pas vous, laissez le tranquille, il vous a rien fait »

« Si, il existe, et en plus, il est revenu, on veut pas de lui dans ce lycée, dans cette ville, et même dans cet état »

« Quoi??? Mais? »

« Laisse Bella, ils se lasseront à force, faut bien qu'il y ai des cons dans chaque endroit, ça serai pas drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Carter? »

Et vous Tom, allez vous assoir je vous pris, le cours commence. Sauvé par le gong; Cette bande d'idiot devenait un problème; Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'arrêter ça, sinon, il n'aurai jamais la paix. Il aurai bien opté pour la manière forte, mais il ne voulait pas,, ça lui avait fait trop de tort par le passé, tant pis, il se creuserai les méninges. Il réfléchissait lorsqu'un petit mot arriva sur son bureau. C'était Garry. Il ne pris pas la peine de lire le mot, le froissa et le jeta par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Le temps du midi arriva trop vite à son goût. Heureusement, les trois compères ne mangeaient pas à la cantine. Leurs parents leur faisait des sandwiches.

« Cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas. J'ai parlé de toi à Edward et il meurt d'envie de faire ta connaissance. »

« Si tu le dis, je te suis »

Ils prirent un plateau. Lukas remplit le sien autant qu'il pouvait. Edward était déjà installé. Il sourit à leur arrivée. Il tendit la main à Lukas qui s'empressa de la serrer chaleureusement.

« Il parait que tu étais trop timide pour venir la dernière fois. Je mord pas tu sais, du moins j'évite en public »

Edward rit à sa blague. Bella en comprit la signification et rit moins. Elle avait pourtant dit à Edward de faire attention.

« Alice va nous rejoindre, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Rosalie et Emmet ont préféré rester seuls ce midi pour… enfin, Alice est seule, je l'ai donc invité, elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

Ladite Alice arrive gracieusement, son plateau à la main. Elle pris place en face de Lukas et lui sourit. Lukas se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il sentait la présence de deux vampire mais Edward, et surtout Alice l'impressionnaient vraiment.

Lukas essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Il regarda son plateau vide, et celui d'Edward qui n'avait rien touché.

« Tu ne manges pas beaucoup »

Alice vola au secours de son frère.

« Edward n'est pas un gros mangeur, moi non plus d'ailleurs, ça doit être dans les gènes, toi par contre, tu dévores »

Lukas rougit.

« On me l'a déjà dit, j'ai tout le temps faim, c'est pas ma faute »

« Tu veux mes frites? » Proposa Alice. « J'y ai pas touché »

« Je veux bien, merci, j'ai encore un petit creux. »

Edward se reprit rapidement, c'est vrai qu'il était observateur. Il lui rappelait même Bella par moment. Il était d'ailleurs curieux. Il se concentra sur ses pensées. Il fut estomaqué. Il n'arrivait pas à lire ses pensées comme avec les autres; Il arrivait à entendre certains mots, à comprendre des émotions, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivai. Avant, soit il entendait tout, soit il n'entendait rien, mais pas entre les deux. Et puis, il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre sur lui. Il du rester un moment trop figé car Alice lui donna un coup de genou sous la table.

« Et d'où viens-tu si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? »

« De Chicago. »

« Comment es tu arrivé ici? »

« En voiture »

« Je veux dire pourquoi. »

« Je sais bien, disons que j'avais envie de changer d'air, j'en avais marre de la ville. »

« Tu n'es pas avec tes parents? »

« Non, je suis seul depuis un moment, enfin, pas tout à fait, mais c'est compliqué, j'ai pas trop envie de m'étendre si ça te dérange pas. »

« Non bien sur, excuse moi d'avoir été indiscret. Ce déménagement, ça se passe bien, tout seul, ça doit être difficile. »

« Le plus dur n'est pas le déménagement, mais de rénover la maison, elle est vraiment dans un sale état, j'ai pas mal avancé ce week-end, j'espère que j'aurai bientôt fini. »

Alice se réveilla d'un coup.

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide, je veux dire, j'adore tout ce qui est décoration et tous les trucs comme ça. Je passe quelques temps chez Bella, je suis sure qu'elle sera d'accord pour venir, elle échappera au shopping comme ça »

« Mais j'aime faire du shopping avec toi Alice, et peut être que Lukas a envie d'être tranquille »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella, alors évite. Par contre, si ça te dérange, c'est pas grave, on comprendra. »

Alice le regarda alors intensément. Lukas la regarda dans les yeux. Ce petit regard suppliant lui rappelait celui de Nathan, mais comment ils s'y prenaient pour avoir des regards si convaincants? D'un côté, ça le ferai grandement avancé, mais d'un autre, ils seraient au courant pour son fils. De toute façon, il ne le cacherai pas éternellement, il espérait juste qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas ni qu'ils lui en voudraient.

Edward regarda la scène amusé. Sa sœur suppliante, et ce garçon qui se laissa avoir. Mais Alice avait l'air heureuse. Et c'était important pour lui.

« Attention Lukas, ne la regarde surtout pas dans les yeux. » S'amusa-t-il.

« Edward, arrête, ne le déconcentre pas, il réfléchit » Le coupa Alice.

« Ben, écoutez, si vous avez rien d'autre à faire alors, je veux bien, mais ne venez pas exprès. »

« T'en fais pas. Pas vrai Bella, demain, y a pas cours, on pourra venir si tu veux. »

« Tu sais Lukas, tu apprendras qu'Alice est très têtue, tu dois déjà t'en rendre compte. »

« Oui, mais c'est bien, et puis, faites comme vous voulez »

« D'accord, ho, c'est l'heure, vient Lukas, on va être en retard en maths. »

Alice pris Lukas par la manche et le tira dans la cantine, il fallu un peu de temps au jeune homme pour se défaire de son emprise. Elle était petite mais costaud.

Bella regarda Edward avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je veux dire, elle était pas comme ça ce matin »

« Elle en rajoute, c'est une façade, une protection. Plus elle fait son exubérante, et plus elle cache ce qu'elle ressent, en gros, elle est pas trop bien en ce moment, faut s'attendre à ces petits moments de folies, ces lubies comme le fait de vouloir faire du sport. Ca ne durera pas, du moins j'espère »

Tout le monde retourna en cours. Les maths se passèrent rapidement. Alice ne cessait de questionner Lukas sur les couleurs qu'il aimait, les styles, la déco, l'ambiance qu'il souhaitait. Lukas vit arriver le cours de sport comme une libération. Ca lui viderai la tête.

Mais Alice le suivit.

« Tu vas en sport aussi? »

« Oui, je ne suis plus dispensé, en plus, j'adore le basket, et j'ai encore quelques questions à te poser »

« Oui, plus tard, tu vois cette porte, c'est le vestiaire des garçons, le tiens, c'est l'autre à côté, à moins que tu ne veuilles me suivre, sinon, il va falloir patienter. »

Lukas ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire; Elle était attendrissante cette fille finalement.

Il se changea et retrouva ses camarade. Il repéra vite Bella. Elle se tenait en retrait. Elle n'aimait décidemment pas le sport.

Le prof les répartit en groupe de 3 un qui attaque et deux qui défendent. Et vice-versa. Lukas se mit donc avec Alice et Bella. Bella était assez catastrophique. Quant à Alice, elle commença en jetant le panier n'importe où, mais elle marquait parfois de superbe panier que lui-même aurai loupé. Bella lui lançait d'ailleurs des regards noirs. Il s'approcha de Bella.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment pas compliqué; Tu vises le petit carré noir, et tu visualises le ballon rentrer dans le panier, ça marche tout seul. »

« C'est facile à dire, tu n'en as pas loupé un depuis le début, tu ne regarde même pas le panier »

« C'est une habitude. »

Le cours se fini rapidement. Les élèves rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Lukas sortit de la douche et commença à s'habiller. Il n'avait encore que son pantalon lorsque les trois compères qui n'avaient pas finis de s'habiller non plus, s'avancèrent vers lui.

« Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas te sauver, espèce de lâche, ça t'en fait des défauts à toi tout seul, d'un côté c'est normal, tu n'as pas de qualité. »

« Fout moi la paix, sinon, je te jure que je vais m'énerver cette fois. »

Dans les vestiaires, les autres garçons s'agitaient. Ils connaissaient la bande de Garry, il ne fallait pas les emmerder ils n'avaient aucunes limites, et leurs parents les couvraient.

Plusieurs s'en allèrent avant de se faire prendre dans quoi que se soit. D'autres restèrent en espérant une bagarre.

Les trois complices se rapprochèrent de Lukas. Il l'encerclait.

« Maintenant, on va te faire regretter ta venue ici »

« C'est vous qui allez regretter de venir me faire chier, lâchez moi. »

« Hey Carter, parait que les assassins, c'est comme les chiens, le goût du sang, ils ont ça dans les gènes, assassin! »

Au même moment, Bella attendait Alice qui finissait de se changer; Elle s'était attirée les regards jaloux de toutes les filles qui avaient pu la voir se changer; Alice ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il ne restait plus qu'elle à présent. Elles entendirent des échos de voix à travers la porte mitoyenne avec le vestiaire des garçons. Alice se figea. Elle attrapa Bella par le bras.

« Bella, parle moi de quelque chose de drôle s'il te plait »

« Hein, pourquoi? »

Bella entendit un écho de voix plus fort. Elle distingua les mots « assassins » et « chiens ».

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle vit Lukas passer à travers entrainé par un colosse. Il se releva et frappa dans celui qu'elle identifié comme étant Frank. Il le mis KO en un coup de poing. Mais Garry le ceintura pendant que Tom le frappait. Alice était immobile. Lukas essayait de se débattre en vain.

Bella sortit de sa torpeur et leur cria d'arrêter. Sans succès. Alice attrapa Tom. Il se retourna et la frappa. Alice se jeta à terre, comme si elle avait été blessé, si bien que Tom crut qu'il avait tapé dans le mur tant il avait mal à la main. Lukas cria et en profita pour se défaire de son agresseur et le jeta dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Tom. Edward arriva à ce moment là. Tom essaya de partir. Edward le retient par le col. Alice tenait Garry et Bella était au milieu de ce chantier.

Le prof arriva en furie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

« Carter nous a attaqué Mr, on s'est défendu. »

« Il a attaqué parce qu'il a été provoqué Mr, depuis qu'il est ici, ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« La violence ne doit pas attirer la violence. Alice, Edward, Bella, Lukas et vous trois, vous êtes collés une heure ce soir. »

« Non, Mr, je ne peux pas, pas ce soir s'il vous plait » Lukas était furieux, il ne pouvait pas être collé, qui s'occuperai de Nathan.

« Il faut réfléchir avant d'agir Mr Carter. Edward, emmenez le à l'infirmerie avant son prochain cours. Et à ce soir tout le monde. »

Lukas fulminait. Il n'aurai pas du se laisser emporter, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Il espérait que la nounou comprendrai. Son portable n'avait plus de batterie, il ne pouvais pas la joindre. Il enfila sa chemise et suivit Edward vers l'infirmerie. celui-ci gardait ses distance, son regard était sombre. Il devait lui en vouloir, ça se comprenait.

« Je suis désolé Edward, je n'aurai pas dut me laisser emporter, excuse moi. »

« C'est pas grave, tient, l'infirmerie et au fond du couloir, je dois te laisser »

« Attend je… »

Mais il était déjà parti. Il entra à l'infirmerie. La femme était gentille, elle avait un côté militaire. Elle lui mis un pansement à l'arcade et lui recommanda de passer voir un docteur au cas où. Elle désinfecta ses plaies et le laissa partir.

Il couru à travers le lycée. Il était déjà en retard. Il entra en classe. Alice était contre la fenêtre ouverte; Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle regardait se qui se passait en bas avec un si grand intérêt qu'il cru qu'elle préférerait sauter que rester avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il prit un morceau de papier.

Il écrivit juste « pardon » et le lui glissa. Elle le saisit et lui répondit un petit « c'est pas grave ».

Devant sa moue énervée, il abandonna.

La fin du cours sonna, le prof les rappela à l'ordre pour leurs exposés. Alice respira et attrapa Lukas par l'épaule.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je pense que si j'avais pu, j'aurai réagit de la même façon. »

« Oui, mais tu es puni par ma faute, tu n'es pas blessée au fait? »

« Non du tout »

« Pourtant, je l'ai vu te frapper, tu es même tomber à terre, ça avait l'air violent, tu n'as mal nulle part tu es sure »

« oui, ne t'en fais pas, il a dut frapper à côté, ou avec l'adrénaline, je n'ai rien senti. Allez, vient, on va retrouver les autres, et tâche de te contrôler cette fois. »

Alice l'entraina dans son sillage Elle avait eu peur de l'odeur de son sang. Mais elle avait tenté le coup, elle avait tenu, elle était fière d'elle. Elle retrouva Bella et Edward. Ils se rendirent ensemble en colle.

« Tiens, y a pas les gorilles » Demanda Alice

« Non, papa et maman ont du intervenir. »

C'est donc à eux quatre qu'ils passèrent leur heure de colle. Ils devaient faire un exercice de littérature. A la fin, Lukas bondit de son siège.

« Désolé, je suis pressé, à Jeudi »

« Non, demain, on t'a dit qu'on viendrait Belle et moi »

« Oui oui, je vous laisse »

Il descendit en trombe les marches. Les trois autres étaient justes derrière lui. Il récupéra son casque. Fit un dernier signe de main à ses amis et se retourna. Une petite boule blonde lui sauta alors dessus.

« Papaaaaa! »

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, il y aura quelques révélations à venir dans les prochains chapitres._

_Merci, et à bientôt! Et n'oubliez pas, une tite review, ça donne le sourire, et ça prend pas longtemps._


	8. Coïncidences

_Voilà la suite, désolé du retard, j'espère que ça vous plaiera. J'ai voulu m'amuser avec Halloween, c'est pas de saison, mais tant pis lol._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Lukas rattrapa son fils au vol. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de ses trois nouveaux amis. Ils avait l'air vraiment surpris. Lukas ne savais pas quoi faire. Il se lança.

_ Alice, Bella Edward, je vous présente mon fils Nathan.

_ Nathan, voilà Alice, Edward et Bella, trois amis.

Nathan se cacha dans le cou de son père. Il était très timide, il lui fallait du temps avant de se sentir en confiance. Edward fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

_ Hé bien, c'est une surprise, enchanté Nathan.

_ Il est timide, il lui faut un peu de temps, comme moi.

_ Je m'en serai pas doutée. Avoua Bella.

_ Moi non plus, tu est grand dit donc, tu as quel âge? Demanda Alice.

Nathan la regarda timidement est lui montra sa main où il avait levé trois doigts.

_ Wahou, t'es tout jeune et t'es vraiment mignon, Lukas, tu aurai pu nous dire que tu avais un fils aussi adorable, quand on voit son père, on sait de qui il le tient.

Lukas rougit, il toussa.

_ Merci Alice, mais il est déjà bien plus intelligent que moi. On va devoir y aller on rentre à pied, j'ai pas le casque du petit à demain.

_ Mais non attend. Dit Bella. Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas ta moto dans mon camion, Edward emmènera Alice chez moi.

_ Je vais pas te faire faire de détour.

_ Ca nous dérange pas, par contre Edward, tu dois rentrer tôt, tu as promis à Carlisle de l'aider et tu es déjà en retard décréta Alice.

_ Tu es sûre Alice? Demanda son frère, il avait peur qu'elle ne tienne pas, dans un endroit si confiné.

_ Bien sur, je suis petite, je prend pas de place, et il y a trois place dans un pick-up, allez, au revoir mon frère.

Edward embrassa Bella, pendant que Lukas était parti chercher sa moto.

_ Attend! Dit Edward, je vais t'aider à la monter dans le camion.

Les deux jeunes hommes chargèrent la moto. Bella s'installa au volant, Alice voulu la place contre la fenêtre, Lukas pris donc son fils sur les genoux et s'assit à côté de Bella. Nathan commençait à s'habituer.

_ Il est beau ton camion, j'aime les camions rouges, c'est comme les pompiers.

_ Merci Nathan, contente qu'il te plaise.

Bella démarra. Nathan regardait défiler le paysage. Tout à coup, il se pencha vers Alice.

_ Regarde, un cheval!

Alice se figea de surprise, le garçonnet s'en rendit compte.

_ Ho, pardon, je t'ai fais mal?

_ Non, c'est rien bout de choux, tu m'as surprise, c'est un joli cheval, tu en as déjà fait?

_ Oui, avec Maman une fois, mais Papa a peur, faut pas le dire.

Lukas se retourna vers son fils tandis que Bella et Alice riaient.

_ Mais c'est faux, j'ai peur de rien.

C'est dans un climat détendu que le camion arriva devant chez Lukas, Alice descendit pour laisser la place à Lukas et Nathan.

_ Merci les filles, c'est vraiment gentil, je vais descendre la moto. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

_ On veut pas te déranger. Et puis, la mère de Nathan est peut être occupé.

_ Mais non, elle n'est plus là Dit Lukas sur un air triste, Et puis, je vous dois bien ça, entrez.

Nathan couru à l'intérieur, il se précipita pour chercher son verre fétiche et la bouteille de coca. Lukas sortit trois autres verres.

_ Vous voulez boire quoi, on a coca, jus de fruit, ou bière si vous êtes majeur.

_ Coca pour moi. Répondit Bella

_ Moi, j'ai pas soif, puis boire frais par ce temps, ça me dit pas trop.

_ J'ai du café sinon.

_ Si tu insistes.

Lukas servit tout le monde. Nathan fila dans sa chambre et montra un dessin à son père.

_ Sam a dit que c'est Halloween ce week-end, j'ai dessiné mon déguisement, on pourra le faire dit s'il te plait Papa?

Nathan faisait son regard suppliant, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser dans ces cas là. Bella et Alice était attendrie.

_ C'est vrai Lukas, c'est Halloween, il faut fêter ça. Répliqua Alice. Je m'y connais bien en vêtement, Bella peut en témoigner. Lança-t-elle avec un regard entendu vers Bella. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, et si ton père est d'accord.

_ Oui!

_ Nathan, on va pas déranger Alice, elle a peut être autre chose à faire.

_ Non, au contraire, arrête de penser que tu déranges tout le temps, je vais y réfléchir cette nuit, et demain, quand on vient t'aider, on fera le plus beau des déguisements. En quoi tu veux te déguiser?

_ En vampire, mais un gentil vampire, pas un méchant comme dans les films d'horreur, je veux être un gentil vampire, comme le film, je sais plus lequel.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, décidemment, ça serai drôle, voir un vampire déguisé un humain en vampire. Alice sourit.

_ Ok, tu seras le plus beaux des gentils petits vampires.

_ Chouette! Merci heu…

_ Alice, je m'appelle Alice.

Un moment plus tard, Bella et Alice quittèrent la maison des Carter et rentrèrent chez Bella. Une fois dans la chambre de celle-ci, Alice se mit à rire.

_ Pourquoi tu ris?

_ Parce que, tu vois pas le comique de la situation, on rencontre un mec super, il a un fils, et certainement une mère ou une belle mère, sa mère est parti, ils ont due se séparer et il parle d'une certaine Sam. Et je vais me retrouver à faire un déguisement de vampire, je suis sûre qu'Emmet rirait aux éclat.

_ Oui, il est super ce gosse, mais ça fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un de si jeune avoir un fils.

_ C'est vrai, mais il ne parle jamais de lui, il est très renfermé, je sais pas si on saura son histoire un jour.

_ Si quand même, Edward doit en connaitre un peu, il entend des bribes de pensées, je lui demanderai.

_ Me demander quoi? Edward était perché sur la fenêtre.

_ Mon cher frère, tu apprendras bientôt à tes dépends qu'une soirée entre filles, c'est interdit aux hommes, file!

_ Alice, je suis ton frère préféré, et tu as toujours dit que j'avais une grande part de sensibilité en moi, j'ai un côté féminin moi aussi.

_ Arrête lui dit Bella, tu vas casser un mythe. Tu veux rire, Alice va déguiser le fils de Lukas en vampire.

_ Pourquoi?

_ C'est Halloween Edward répliqua sa sœur.

_ On a jamais fêté une fête aussi bête.

_ Oui, mais, on va le faire, et au manoir, je vois une superbe fête, avec toute la promo, enfin, ceux qu'on voudra bien inviter.

_ Alice, je pense que Lukas, comme Nathan préférerait quelque chose de plus simple. Lança Bella.

_ Toi peut être, mais quand on est petit, on rêve de chose fabuleuse, enfin, je pense, je l'ai lu, je m'en rappelle pas.

_ Tu te débrouilleras avec eux demain, bonne chance soeurette, je vous laisse, j'ai promis à Emmet de chasser avec lui, je vous faisais marcher.

Edward embrassa Bella et sauta.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouves. Dit Alice en riant.

_ Et toi, je me trompe ou Lukas ne te laisse pas indifférente?

_ Mais pas du tout, enfin, Bella, tu oublis qui je suis, et qui il est.

_ C'est quand même toi qui a insister pour monter avec nous, et revenir l'aider.

_ C'est de la générosité, c'est toi, et puis, il ne s'intéresserait pas à moi de toute façon.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Il doit être marié, ou fiancé, et puis, je suis un vampire.

_ Edward aussi.

_ C'est pas pareil, je lui mens, et s'il savait la vérité, il aurai peur et me fuirai. Il a peur des chevaux, alors imagine des vampires.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Bon, mon père va rentrer, il vaut que je prépare le repas.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent à la cuisine. Alice aidait Bella.

Plus loin, Lukas donnait son bain à Nathan.

_ Papa, c'est génial Halloween, on aura plein de bonbons hein?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, j'espère que tu t'amuseras.

_ Tu te déguiseras pas toi?

_ Non, j'ai passé l'âge mon grand.

_ Je suis sûr qu'Alice t'en ferai un génial, elle est gentille.

_ Oui, je te vois venir, tu es trop jeune pour la draguer. Allez, sors de l'eau, je fais faire à manger.

_ D'ac, je peux faire un dessin pour Bella et Alice?

_ Si tu veux, tu le leur donnera demain.

La soirée se passait bien dans toutes les maisons. La nuit arriva. Chez Bella, Alice étais assise au bureau de Bella, celle-ci revenait de la douche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je dessine des costumes pour le petit, et pour nous tous tant qu'on y est, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

_ Tu vas te déguiser en vampire?

_ Non ma chère, je sais pas encore, mais j'ai envie de changer pour un soir, devenir autre chose.

_ Rien d'extravagant hein?

_ Na t'inquiète pas, et va te coucher, tu verras demain. Bonne nuit Bella, et merci.

_ De rien, mais de quoi?

_ Pour tout, ça me fais du bien d'être ici, allez, endors toi, si tu es fatigué, Edward m'en voudra.

Tout le monde dormait, Alice avait plein de projets de déguisements dans la tête, mais maintenant que Bella dormait, elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jasper. Elle espérait qu'il se remettrait vite, il devait aller de l'avant. La culpabilité la rongeait toujours autant. Si elle avait put, elle aurai versé quelques larmes.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses odées puis se remit à chercher des idées de déguisement pour ses amies et sa famille. Elle savait qu'Esmée serai ravie d'avoir des humains chez elle, surtout un enfant, Carlisle aussi. Edward serai comme d'habitude, avec Bella. C'est Rosalie qui l'inquiétait, elle avait un désir de maternité si fort qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Emmet ne penserai qu'à initier Nathan aux jeux vidéos et Jasper n'étais pas là. Elle décida d'aller à la villa dès le lendemain afin de prévenir sa famille et de les préparer.

Par habitude, elle chercha dans le futur. Tout à coup, elle se figea. Elle venait de se voir en train de serrer Nathan dans ses bras, il était en larme, apparemment, c'était la nuit, et elle le consolait.

Pourquoi était-elle avec le fils de Lukas en pleine nuit, et surtout, pourquoi elle sentait une boule de tendresse se former dans son cœur à l'idée de serrer un enfant dans ses bras.

Elle pris son crayon et dessina la scène.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, c'est toujours utile, et ça motive... Me sent toute seule lol._

_Allez, à bientôt, en espèrant vous retrouver toutes et tous!_


End file.
